meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Nutty Adventures in Minecraft Part 2!
Inside the game in Russell's laptop, somewhere, Nutty and Toothy is falling, tho they will survive this* Nutty and Toothy: WAAAAAH! D: *They both falls down finally, not injured luckily* Toothy: *He and Nutty gets up* Uh, Nutty? What is this place? Nutty: I don't know, Toothy... At least we are somewhere in the laptop. Toothy: Hm, this place looks... Strange. :/ *Meanwhile he explains, we see everything looking blocky* Look! The trees, the clouds, the sun... HECK! Even the ground is... Blocky! Everything here is blocky! Nutty: Your right, Toothy... This doesn't look normal... *They are seen again* Well, i hope the candy in this world is blocky too, cause that would taste sweet! Toothy: Uh, Nutty? Don't ya think we should look for our friends? I mean i believe they got sucked in the laptop after us, they should be alive right now like us... Nutty: Good idea, Toothy! *They starts to search for them* Let's find the others, they should be still alive... *Just as Nutty and Toothy left that spot, two legs are seen, kicking a rock. The camera is showing upwards, the guy that came is no other then...* Herobrine: <:/? >:O... >:( Intruders! *He follows them* *Meanwhile, in another part of the game, Jakey and Mikey are waking up after landing probably or just spawned there* Mikey: Huh? Where are we? And our friends? Hm... I just hope they are ok... Jakey: Well, Mikey! What are we doing here? Let's find them. *Jakey notices he touches something* HUH? :O... *It is shown he is looking at a turtle, they are looking at each other at a few so-sayed seconds* WAAAAAH! D:... Mikey: :O What happened, Jakey? Jakey: It was a blocky turtle! Mikey: Hm... Blocky? *He sees the turtle too as it goes away* <:/ This doesn't look right... Jakey: Yeah, and let's find our friends, they could be stuck... Or idk! *Jakey and Mikey is going* *The rest is near a big tree* Cuddles: Ok, i will try to find them by looking up there on that tree! Excuse me! *He jumps on Flippy's head and climbs up* Flippy: z:O Ya better hurry, Cuddles! Any minute i may flip out... Sammy: Don't worry, Flippy! They should not be far away, also i will make sure ya won't flip out! Samuel: Sammy is right, also there is no problem... eh... *Is confused meanwhile a fox walks by* Huh? A blocky fox? Stan: What do ya wanna do, Kyle? Kyle: SHUT UP, STAN! *Cuddles is trying to look for the others* Cuddles: Hm... -_- (He is not angry, he is doing this face to look closer, besides he do same face in "Who's to Flame?" when he notice the fire ya know? That face he just did now too yup!) What the heck is that? *Points at a flying... PHANTOM!* Uh-Oh! D: *It flies to Cuddles but he jump down right time* Flippy: HUH!? A... A... A flying RAY!? *Is about to flip out* AAAAH! *He starts to run around in circles and possibly almost flips out* Sniffles: Oh no! *The boys starts to panic and runs away* Cuddles: No! *Grabs Flippy's hand as Flippy chews on his other hand* Ya can't flip out! NOT right now! Come on, let's follow the boys! Uh, boys! Boys wait for us! *They follow the boys* *Mikey is still looking for the friends and Jakey follows too* Mikey: Hm... How do we know where the others are? Jakey: z:( I don't know... But i am scared! *Then a hand is pointing at Jakey from the back* AAAH! D: *He flies up and lands on Mikey's arms* ???: <:( Sorry for scaring you two... :/ But do you guys need help? *Mikey and Jakey is looking slowly behind themselves, and the mysterious person behind them is not seen in this part, it ends with them both looking surprised* *End of Part 2!* Category:Blog posts